Lent
by Little A Granger
Summary: Kai and Tyson give up meat for lent (40 days and 40 nights). But who will be the first to cave in to this challenge? [It's a short comedy series. This is a fic about friendship and rivalry at it's finest].
1. Lent

**~Giving Up Meat~  
.A Short Comedy Piece.**

Brief:  
Kai and Tyson give up meat for lent (40 days and 40 nights).

Watching his captain crunch on his salad, Tyson deliberately made a scene as he chewed on his chicken burger loudly. But after a few minutes of silence between the competitive pair, Tyson started to get slightly irritated by the fact that he knew that Kai was ignoring him on purpose.

"Urgh, fine. I will just say it." The dark haired male piped up with his mouthful, "How can you sit there and eat that rabbit food without any protein in there? It's boring just to look at."

Not surprised with the honesty, Kai swallowed the greens in his mouth and he looked up to his teammate. "Why does this bother you?" He questioned in a cold tone. Kai just didn't understand why this would bother Tyson in the first place. Kai was eating healthily

"Well, you always give us hell for not eating the right foods Kai. So I think you should eat more meat..."

 _'I give you grief because you eat crap! You drink Coca-Cola. Then you decide to purchase take-aways, like chicken burgers! I think he's the only athlete in the world who doesn't take his diet seriously.'_ \- Kai thought to himself, refusing to speak the truth.

"Hn." He refused to comment and stabbed his fork into his salad to continue eating.

"You can't enjoy that, seriously." Tyson went on before swallowing the last of his chicken burger. "It looks like you're going vegatarian Kai."

The phoenix prince snarled, "Who cares if I am? Urgh, Tyson I'm thinking about going vegatarian for lent. Now will you piss off?"

"You're give up meat for lent? I bet I could manage that. It sounds easy! After all, I am a man who loves his food."

Eyeing the cocky champion like he was a piece of vermin, Kai munched on the last of his salad before placing his lid back onto his lunchbox to seal it closed. "If you really think so, then prove it." Was all he could reply as he then stood up from the table to grab himself a glass of cold water.

Tyson then chirped with excitement, "I eat lots of fruit and vegetables. Fine, let's do this. Kai, let's give up meat for lent together." He completely ignored the blank expression on his captain's face.

"Huh?" Kai froze as he switched on the cold water tap, "What?"

The Dragoon wielder then slid across the dojo kitchen floor to stand beside Kai and he flashed him a challenging smile. "Starting March the 1st, we are going vegatarian for 40 days and 40 nights." He exclaimed with a sparkle of confidence echoing within his innocent brown eyes.

Unsure wether this was a good idea, the Russian just closed his eyes and held his glass under the running cold water to fill it up. He didn't speak another word for a short while, especially when he knew that Tyson was allowing his ego to take his tongue as hostage.

"The loser will have to take a bite of a raw piece of stake, whilst being recorded."

 _'Why not add a dozen raw eggs too?'_ \- Kai wanted to add, but he kept his mouthshut.

The amusing part was that Kai was going to make sure this challenge was put into place. He wasn't going to back down now and everyone on the team knew that Tyson wasn't a big fan of eating **'rabbit food** ', so Kai had a huge advantage in this situation.

"I'm so gonna do this."

"Good, because so am I."

The Japanese male then paused for a second; he really couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Are you being serious?" He muttered with regret dwelling in the pit of his stomach. Tyson had just realised what he'd done and he swallowed the last of the saliva in his mouth harshly.

"Even though Lent is a Christian tradition, I am intrigued to see a Buddhist experience this..."

"Oh cut the crap Kai." Tyson snapped as he watched his rival flash a devilish grin. "This is nothing to do with religion, it's about gaining some experience in life..."

"Yet you still find a way to transform this ' **experience** ' into a **competition**." Kai fired back and instantly shut down the argument. "Lent begins tomorrow, so I think it's time we went shopping for some vegatables Tyson because you only eat shit."

A light growl left Tyson's lips and he reached out his hand to switch off the water tap because Kai's glass was now overflowing – he hadn't been paying attention and this was a secret dig at Kai.

"I'll tell you what then, I will buy all the vegatables and we can go shopping together first thing tomorrow morning to get us motivated for this. What do you say 'buddy?'"

"Done." Kai shrugged and opened his eyes. "Make the most of your meat Tyson because it's not easy."

"Pft," Tyson folded his arms and scowled, "And when we are shopping, I am pushing the trolley around the store."

The Russian wanted to burst out laughing, but he just gulped the last of his water and made his way out of the kitchen to end this never-ending drama. He'd had enough now, it was wasting his beyblade training time.

* * *

 **A/N:** I originally started to give up meat for lent, but after realising that I ain't religious (clearly), I decided to make this a permanent feature in my life. But oh man have I learn't a lot about myself since going veggie, it's pretty hard, especially when your dad cooks a delicious curry or spaghetti bolognese (my favourite) and it all has fucking meat in it! So yea, I have a lot of inspiration for this short series, thank you so much for your time guys and drop me a cute comment – **Granger~**

 **P.S: I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this fic, aw, it made me laugh so much.**


	2. Shopping

**Giving Up Meat  
~Day 1 – Shopping~**

Pushing the trolley around the supermarket like a puppy lost in a big city, Tyson couldn't believe how limited his spending spree really was. He felt so uncomfortable picking up foods to check if they were suitable for vegetarians, especially when it took him a good 20 minutes to find the tiny black ink on the packaging.

"Urgh, is it suitable for me or not!?" The Japanese male groaned out loud. He was losing his patients. "They're just flavoured noodles!"

Kai on the other hand had plans of his own. He was carrying a basket full of nutritious vegetables.

But just like Kai had predicted; Tyson had painfully walked past the most obvious isle that would catch any vegetarians attention – the fruit n veg section. 'Surely, that's where all vegetarians would head first!'

"I cannot believe this." Tyson huffed as he placed the packet of noodles back on to the shelf, "Everything either has some form of meat in it or I don't like it!"

Taking a second to glance around him, Tyson suddenly realised that Kai wasn't nearby and this worried him slightly. _'How long had that sour-puss been missing?_ ' - He questioned to himself before walking around the store to find his captain.

Sliding up and down the isles with his trolley, Tyson giggled like a child. He was trying to make this awkward experience a positive one. But no matter what isle he would pass, Tyson couldn't help but notice how his mouth would water whenever he saw all the scrumptious foods that were only a purchase away; stake and kidney pies, bacon quiches, pepperoni pizza's and chicken wings.

 **Dammnit!~**

Eventually he spotted a familiar figure picking up a handful of asparagus. It was an expensive vegetable, yet everyone always boasted about how good it does taste. Asparagus was a very nutritious green that gained many benefits to the health.

 _'I personally think it looks more appetizing next to a piece of stake... Urgh!'_ \- The Dragoon wielder walked over to the Russian and frowned at how full Kai's basket was compared to his enormous trolley.

Tyson pretty much had nothing in his trolley. The only thing he picked up from the shelves was a loaf of brown bread, and that was because Grandpa had told him too.

 **Tragic~**

"Y'know, as I look around this shop, I can't believe how much meat is actually on display to us." He commented in a honest tone. He then watched Kai's focused expression rise up to meet his. "I'm really struggling to put a meal together right now. All I can think of is jam on toast and even that is boring as hell."

The captain wasn't an inch surprised with what he was hearing, Kai knew this was going to happen. So he just let all the complaining go through one ear and out the other. He was tired of getting annoyed with Tyson. Instead Kai just changed the subject and held the asparagus up to Tyson's warm face.

"Asparagus?" Tyson blinked, "What about it?"

"It goes well in a soup." Kai calmly spoke as he placed the veg into his basket.

"Soup?" The Japanese male repeated with his pupils narrowing, "Kai, I am not having a soup for dinner. That is just a warm drink. If I wanted a warm drink, I'd have a cup of tea, hot coco or a coffee..."

"Jam on toast and a cup of English tea. Your menu is doing well."

"Haha, very funny." Tyson twitched. He then lowered his brown eyes to look at the contents dangling on Kai's muscular arm. "Besides, I heard that asparagus stuff makes your wee smell funny. So I ain't sure if I want to eat that." He added, feeling a little to proud to admit that he was beginning to regret this _'experience.'_

Within the healthy basket, it also featured items that Tyson hadn't even thought about. These foods were: eggs, chips, pasta, sauces, fruit juices, flavored water, rice, pizza bases, and then there was the Quorn. Oh yes, Quorn pork sausages, Quorn mince meat and Quorn chicken fillets.

It was the fake meat that every carnivore eater couldn't stand, especially when the brand had named their products with the substances from the slaughtered animals (pork, meat, chicken). It was such a contradiction!

Tyson grunted and slapped his forehead, "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Tyson, you are cooking dinner tonight." Kai changed the topic again, He was preventing himself from taring his rival's head clean off. "And I expect it to be unique too."

 _'I didn't realise I was suddenly a food chef cooking for a food critic.'_ \- He thought to himself with a hint of sarcasm developing in his tongue. "Sure, I will **blow you** away with my cooking skills. Just don't get all ' _ **competitive**_ ' on me now." Tyson winked, hiding his insecurity with his confidence.

 _'Once again, his ego has taken his brain as hostage.'_ – Kai concluded before turning his back to his teammate to head up to the bakery isle. He didn't really know what to say to his companion anymore, but Kai was so focused on this making this goal a reality. He wanted to make this lent an unforgettable one.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I have updated this a little quicker than I would have liked, but I am currently surrounded by depressed people and I need to scream out some happiness because I don't wanna become a miserable shit-bag too xD. Oh don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but JEEZ LOUISE! I hope you all laughed as much as I did whilst writing this, thank you so much to everyone who left me a comment or private messaged me – **Granger~**


	3. Creative Cooking

**~Giving Up Meat~  
Day One  
'Creative Cooking.'**

A heavy pout left my mouth as I looked at all the ingredients in the dojo kitchen fridge – it was so strange to see how fresh and colorful it looked. I almost felt the need to close the door and re-open it to make sure that this wasn't some form of prank or magic trick.

But nope, Kai had chose all the healthy stuff and I had paid for it. Jeez, I kinda regret this now.

However, can you believe that guy had told me to leave the training session early to go just so I could start on dinner early. _Who does he think he is!?_

I did stomp my feet when he singled me out in front of everyone, but Kai wasn't buying any of it.

 _'You can't tell me to stop training to cook dinner. Kai that's not fair! Besides, I haven't decided on what I wanna cook yet.'_

 _'Fine. If I am cooking dinner tonight, then you are cooking it tomorrow. I'm going to make a soup.'_

 **Urghhh!**

After wasting so much time procrastinating, I finally learnt something about how my brain works. In order to successfully ' **convert** ' myself into a vegetarian, I need to separate the meat from the meals I am familiar with. For example: In the past, I would always eat chicken with rice. Except now that I can't eat the chicken (for obvious reasons), I need to replace the animal with something else.

 **Clever right?**

But what the hell can I cook that's creative and unique to impress Kai? All I can remember is that the guy loves a fresh homemade meaty pie.

That's when a light bulb then suddenly switched itself on inside my head. I think I know what I can cook us for dinner! A vegetarian shepherds pie! We have potatoes, carrots, gravy and that Quorn mince.

 **Bingo~**

* * *

The scent of the homemade goodness penetrated through the dojo like a piece of heaven. In fact, the smell of the shepherds pie was so mouth-watering that it began to attract some vultures who were circling nearby.

"That smells amazing dude."

Max peeked in with sweat dripping down his forehead. He was exhausted from all the training. However he just couldn't take his curious blue eyes off the unpredictable Granger. He was bopping his head from side to side whist humming to the music playing on the radio.

"What are you cooking?" Max then asked.

 _'He looks like a happy housewife.'_ \- The Draciel wielder thought to himself.

Tyson smiled proudly and he poured the gravy neatly over his and Kai's plateful of food. "I'm cooking something so beautiful that Kai will probably get down on one knee and ask me to marry him." Tyson answered in a jokey tone to make his best friend laugh.

"Nah I'm kidding Max. I'm just making a vegetarian Sheppard's pie." The champion corrected. He then leaned over onto his right leg to chuck the empty jug into the sink full of dirty dishes. "I think I have done pretty well."

 _'As I did all the cooking, the loner can do the dishes.'~_

"Oh man, I completely forgot that you two were going vegetarian. I don't know how you both can do it." Max admitted before stepping into the kitchen to have a snoop around. "I love my meat, but I really would love a bite of that grub."

The Granger then scratched the back of his neck. He loved that Max's cheeky request was triggered by how good his cooking smelt. "Well, I left a piece if you want some. But I have used all the potatoes and brocali..." He was cut short when Max cheered with excitement.

The American then rushed to the cupboard to grab a clean plate and he quickly claimed the prize. "If this tastes good, I will propose to you before Kai does." Max teased as he picked up a fork from the nearby kitchen draw.

"Yea, sure?" Tyson sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "Just don't tell me how it tastes until I have eaten it."

"Done, in fact, I will eat mine in the lounge and give you and Kai some privacy."

Pulling a confused facial reaction, Tyson's shoulders dropped. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. But still, that didn't stop him in his tracks for long. The champion finally called Kai in for dinner and then he began to set the table.

Within minutes, the pair were sat at the table facing opposite one another. The tension in the room was heightened as Tyson picked up his juice and sipped it slowly. He felt so pressured that he couldn't relax in his captain's presence.

Kai knew that his rival was observing his every move. It was clear to him that Tyson was eager to please, yet he refused to let this bother him. Kai picked up his fork and he lowered his crimson eyes down to the fresh meal. He was starving and the dinner did smell appetizing.

Secretly, he was impressed with the creativity that Tyson had placed into the pie. But just as he placed his fork into the Sheppard's pie, something caught the shattered males attention. Kai closed his dark panda eyes and he leaned his head back to point his disappointed expression up towards the ceiling.

"Tyson." He grunted, "What gravy did you use?"

"The one out the cupboard. Why?"

 _That's when the penny dropped._

Tyson shot up out of his seat and he rushed over to the kitchen surface to pick up the gravy packaging to read the label. It was the wrong gravy mixture. He then figured out that Grandpa had already purchased some gravy from the last shopping trip and Tyson had got mixed up by the identical packaging.

One was meat free, meanwhile the other clearly wasn't.

An overwhelming wave of displeasure thrived through his veins; Tyson was really taken back by what he'd done.

"Wow." The Dragoon wielder mumbled in a hollow tone. "I'm sorry Kai. I should have paid more attention huh?"

Unsure as to what he should say at this point; the bluenette Russian just pushed himself away from the tempting meal and sighed heavily. He wasn't angry, yet he couldn't understand why he was so disappointed. Maybe he was accepting the fact that this meal was too good to be true - Tyson had tried his best.

"It doesn't matter." The leader shrugged, "I will just order us both a pizza and chips. I'm too hungry to give a fuck about the healthy options right now. Where's your phone?"

 _'Did he just really say that?'_ \- Tyson blinked. "It's on the kitchen surface over there." He answered in a slightly happier tone.

Yet just as Kai picked up the mobile phone, a familiar face darted into the kitchen with a pale expression written all over his face.

"Don't eat it guys! The gravy has meat in it!" Max called out with his empty plate in his hand. "It's beef!"

"Yea, we kinda figured." Tyson sulked and wriggled his eyebrows. "Well, was the Sheppard pie nice at least?"

Relieved to see that his teammates hadn't touched their dinner, Max cracked a weak smile and nodded at them. "It was delicious Tyson. You did a really good job of that dinner." He paused when he realized that there were two full plates of food just sitting still on the table.

 _'They can't eat it! Oh well, their loss~'_

"That's good to hear. So, are you going to get down on one knee then?"

"Nah, I'm going to take these plates and eat them in the lounge." Max chuckled as he tip-toed over to the table to sneakily pick up the plates, holding one in each hand. "I don't think I will be running anymore laps after this..."

Sick of hearing how good HIS meal was supposed to be; Kai put his foot down and sent a text message to Rei.

 _'A soon to be obese American is running into the lounge with your dinner. Come and get it now Rei.'~_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the last one. Thank you so much everyone who has kindly left a review in the last chapter, I really do appreciate your support, especially as this torture is what I am going through right now haha. Well, I am currently having a discussion with my Dad about my new life choice, he is so confused. But he's really willing to accept this and support me. It's been 16 days since I have eaten a piece of meat and I think my family are finally convinced that I am standing by this decision permanently - **Granger~**

 **Song I listened to:  
Maroon 5 - Cold~**


	4. Don't Stray From The Salad

**~Giving Up Meat~  
.Day 5 – Don't Stray Away From Kai's Salad.**

"Once lent is over, are you going to give up meat for real?"

"I'm not sure." Kai answered Rei's question sounding unsure, "I think I will decide nearer the time."

The Drigger wielder nodded, "I understand. But hey, do you miss eating meat at all?" He questioned sounding really curious because the Russian had drastically changed his diet so suddenly. Surely this had some effect on him physically and mentally. After all, Kai was a man who ate a strict balanced diet without no excuses (apart from when his meal is destroyed by meat gravy).

"I really don't miss eating meat." The captain replied and he loaded his launcher, "I have more energy and I don't feel bloated."

Rei then smiled with an amused twinkle flashing in his pupils. He loved it when his captain was being so bluntly honest with him. Yet when they were talking about 'bowel' scenarios, one memory came to mind.

"It's funny that you mention toilet scenarios because Tyson has been screaming about how his urine smelt this morning... He even made Max walk into the bathroom to smell it too..." The Asian male couldn't finish his sentence because he was dying to laugh. "The poor guy didn't click on at first. But he REALLY didn't like the asparagus that you had snuck into the salad."

Watching Rei laugh made Kai smile weakly.

"He will get over it." He pointed out, trying to sound cold. But the heavy breathing pacing through Kai's nostrils gave away the fact that the captain was howling of laughter on the inside. He purely couldn't resist the idea of Tyson freaking out over something so small, so it just had to be done.

 _'Of course he will._ ' - Thought Rei as he watched Kai launch his Dranzer beyblade. "I'm cooking dinner tonight Kai. So do you have any requests other than ' **no meat**?'"

"Yes, cook something different other than a stir-fry..."

"That REALLY doesn't sound racist Kai."

Rei sarcastically slapped his forehead and Kai's face dropped into a pale state. He truly didn't mean for the comment to sound offensive; he was just simply stating an honest fact.

 _'Shit, this just got awkward.'_ \- The bluenette licked his dry lips and he slowly gazed his piercing crimson eyes over his shoulder to look at his teasy teammate. Kai secretly wanted to apologise, but the pride barrier that surrounded his beating heart somehow had found a way to absorb the emotion out of his isolated organ.

"You cook a stir-fry to often Rei. The only thing you would change in the dish is the meat. One day its pork, then the next it's lamb. Do something different for once."

"I cook them a lot because Mariah loves them. But fine, I get the hint Kai." Rei was being stubborn at this point. He didn't dare look up to his teammate, especially when they both were on edgy terms. "How about I add some vodka into it instead?"

"Urghh." Grunted Kai.

 _'I deserved that.'~_

* * *

"Urgh I am so tired of eating this." Groaned the champion as he gazed his innocent brown eyes at the salad filling up his lunchbox. "Its so bland and tasteless. Why doesnt Kai pack us something different for lunch? Like an egg and cheese sandwich or some egg fried rice..."

 _'Wow, hes really this seriously now. He has stopped talking about meat altogether. But I know what will cheer him up.'_ \- The Draciel wielder then slapped the healthy lunchbox out of Tyson's hands and he grinned cheekily.

"Max! That was my lunch! Kai will know I haven't eaten it!" The champion gasped as he watched the lifeless veg blow away into the distance. "Jeez, hes not looking is he?"

"Who?"

"Kai you doughnut!" Tyson yelled at him and shot him a unsure glance. "Oh man, why did you do that?"

"Kai and Rei are warming up for a bey-battle against eachother in the woods. So stop worrying will you." The blond American then reached out his hands and he slapped them onto each side of Tyson's warm cheeks, "Besides, I know something that we can eat for lunch and it's more delicious than a salad."

Tyson then frowned as Max squished his face forward to deliberately make his lips pout like a fish. "I'm listening." He mumbled, curious to see where this brilliant idea was going.

"How about a sneaky fish and chips takeaway!?"

Both of their eyes lit up and then Tyson reached out his hands to remove Max's touch from his face.

"That is amazing. I can eat chips, they're a vegetable." He exclaimed with excitement and rose up on to his feet. "Forget that crappy salad."

"That's my best friend!" Max fist pumped into the air. "I've got my wallet, so I don't mind grabbing lunch this time. Are you coming Kenny?"

"Max, don't encourage him." Kenny gasped insecurely, "Kai is doing this because it will improve their performances as athletes..."

"Ah don't be such a wet blanket Kenny. Besides, didn't you hear what Tyson said? Chips are a vegetable. So he isn't technically breaking his lent." Max winked playfully and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket to wave it in front of Kenny's face. "I will pay for yours too?"

A sweat drop then appeared in the corner of the beyblade geek's forehead. He really couldn't believe what his two teammates were up to. Not only were they going to piss Kai off, but they were dragging him into it too.

"Look at that face, he's sold." Tyson giggled.

Once at the chipshop, the three ordered their meal and decided to sit inside the tiny store to scoff their guilty treat. They wanted to make sure they didn't blow their cover, especially as Kai and Rei were bound to be hunting them down by now.

"Oh, what's in the small bag?" Max asked, peeking his head into Tyson's carrier bag. "It smells so good."

"I brought some onion rings too. I thought I'd eat something I haven't tried in ages." Tyson replied as he unwrapped the newspaper to find the chippy centre. "Oh man, this is the best idea ever Max."

Max grinned as he plastered some mustard all over his meal. "Oh man, look at my fish Tyson. It's almost the size of a baby whale." He jocked, making his best friend laugh. They were really having a good time.

Yet that laughter didn't last long as the American spotted two familiar figures approaching the shop quickly.

 _'Damn.'_ \- He gasped. "Kenny! Hurry up and grab your meal, we need to go."

"Go?" Tyson tilted his head. "Don't rush the guy, you know he gets anxious."

But just as the champion went to place one of his onion rings into his mouth, firm hand latched itself onto Tyson's wrist – preventing him from eating the greasy goodness.

"If you eat that, you have failed lent." The cold and familiar voice spoke out.

 _'Shit'~_

An overwhelming shiver vibrated itself down Tyson's spine as he spotted the burn marks on the purple glove that was holding his wrist. "How have I?" He asked innocently. Tyson then raised his head to look up to his captain. "It's a veg Kai. The clue is in the name – **Onion** Ring..."

"Tyson, they cook the onion rings in the same fryers as the fish." Kai snarled with a disappointed glare filling his face. "So give them to Max before I ram the packet down your throat."

 _'Because that wasn't over the top.'_ \- Sighed Tyson and Kai released him.

"You need to stop and think Tyson because I'm tired of doing it for you all the time."

"Oh get bent!"

"What was wrong with your salad?"

Kai would be lying if he didn't feel slightly hurt by the idea of Tyson rejecting his meal. But now that he'd upset the champion, the real honesty was about to fly out of the hot-tempered males mouth. Wierdly the bluenette was ready to play ball, and he was about to give it his all.

"It wasn't good enough Kai. I am bored of eating it and I always feel so hungry afterwards."

"So you gave into shit food again? Tyson, you don't perform well when you have over eaten. You get bloated and then you complain about how you're the first one to collapse during the training sessions."

"And you are making this a competition again!" Tyson dropped his onion ring and he pointed his finger into his teammates face, "Fine, here, have my chips. I'm going to train and I will show you what I am made of. Honestly, I forgot you know-it-all."

 _'Well, the idiot is now willing to train on an empty stomach. This should be entertaining.'_ \- The Russian blinked as he knocked Tyson's finger out of his face. "Oh, I know-alot-more-than-you. So I am coming with you." Kai concluded and followed the beyblader out of the shop.

"Bring it on Kai!"

Max didn't know where to put his face, especially as Kai had just insulted the shop owner's delicious food. "Brutal." He mumbled softely as he reached out his hand to steal Tyson's onions rings. They were only going to go into the bin anyways, so why waste the food?

Kenny then accepted his meal from the counter and smiled at the chipshop owner. "Thank you." He stated in a polite tone. But just as he turned on his heel to meet his other two teammates, the brunette bumped into a toned body. Rei.

"You guys fancied some chips too? You should have told us, I would have happily joined you." The Drigger wielder teased as he placed his wallet onto the counter. He then spoke to the cook, "I'll have what he's (Kenny's) having."

"There's no need to buy any chips Rei! Tyson has left his." Max called out with his mouthful. "Kai got him to leave them. Bahahaha."

"But wait, how did you know where to find us Rei?" Kenny asked, wanting some clarification. "It's really concerned me that you both have turned up out of nowhere."

The dark haired Asian then paid for his order and he shrugged innocently, "We didn't track you guys down if that's what you think Kenny. I wanted some chips and Kai wanted to purchase a bottle of water for his salad." He explained, hinting that everything was just by coincidence.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not gonna lie, I haven't been up an hour and I am eating my breakfast whilst writing this. Me and my dalmation (Max) are having a fight over a muffin and I need more coffee, haha. I've also proof read another collab fic that I wrote with **MasKaiHilFantic** (check it out guys), so it's all go today. :D Thank you so much for the warm support guys, I adore this community and I feel so grateful to be a part of it **\- Granger~**

 **~It's now day 20 on my veggie trot!~**

 **P.S: Who remembers 'Quizilla Marriage?'  
Oh my God! I am laughing so hard right now. Those were the good old days.  
The first person to message me saying 'I Do' will become fanfiction husband/wife.  
I come with great qualities, I have lots of money and I will always stand by you haha. Plus I've been told that I'm not 'bad looking' either.  
**

 **Join in guys if you're up for it!**


	5. Reunions And Dinners

**~Giving Up Meat For Lent~  
.Day 7 – Reunions And Dinners.**

"I don't think our relatives could have picked a better day huh? I love that we both are visiting them at the same time."

Kai nodded in agreement to his teammate. "That's kind of what happens when you plan ahead Tyson. Things strangely work out well." The captain sarcastically pointed out as he picked up a make-up remover wipe to erase the war paint on his cheeks.

However, instead of retaliating to the blunt comment, Tyson just rolled his eyes and he attached his beyblade gear onto his belt. The Dragoon wielder was in too much of a good mood to let anything get him down today.

"Weirdly, I can't wait to meet up with Hiro. He's probably going to teach me a new move or two." Tyson stated as he rushed over to his wardrobe to pull out some fragrances. "Hmm, do I want some Joop or..."

Tyson paused when he smelt the new aftershave that Kai had sprayed onto his blue shirt. "What's that?" He asked whilst edging over to his captains shoulder to peek at the bottle in his palms.

He didn't care much for personal space anymore. After all, Kai had been squatting in Tyson's bedroom for quite some time now because he didn't want to go back home.

Turning the bottle around to face the foreign text, a sweat drop appeared in the corner of Kai's forehead. "It's this stuff." He refused to read out the French text because he didn't want to look like an idiot, especially when he knew what was coming next – **'his private school education.'**

So Tyson squinted at the bottle and he tilted his head aside, he too was clueless. "How on Earth do you pronounce that?" He gasped and lifted his eyes up to look at his intelligent captain.

Tyson was expecting an answer.

But sadly he couldn't get one, Kai just shrugged and he handed the bottle to Tyson. "Spray some and put it back." The bluenette quickly changed the topic and he picked up a jewellery box that contained a Rolex watch.

 _'He's really going all out for this home visit.'_ \- The rival thought to himself quickly, admiring how much of an effort Kai was putting into this anxious trip.

However, that didn't distract him from the French perfume. "So come on Kai, you're a guy who attends one of the top private schools in Bey-City. Teach me what this bottle says." He insisted as he sprayed some of the masculine scent all over his figure.

 _'Oh that stuff is good.'~_

Funnily enough, the Granger had hit a nerve and Kai soon transformed into a defensive grouch to protect his pride.

"Just take a fucking picture of the name on your phone and buy some Tyson." Kai snapped sharply. "I haven't got time to learn French right now, I'm going to be late to see my mother."

But instead of getting upset, Tyson just burst out into a hysteric laughter. "I knew it! You can't read it! That's okay Kai... In fact, Rei went to France for a while. I will ask him what it says." He then placed the lid back onto the spray and he coughed a few times.

 _'I think I have gone overboard with how much I sprayed.'_ \- He fanned his hands in front of his face.

Yet before Kai could twitch and growl under his breath, the champion had run out of the bedroom to search for Rei. He was eager to find someone who could pronounce this fluently.

 _'L'Eau d'Issey pour Homme. I'm never buying you again.'_ \- Kai huffed to himself as he tightened up his tie to his neckline. "Wait, Rei will want to spray some now. Then so will Max and Kenny..." His shoulders dropped with disappointment as he could hear the sound of Rei coughing from the lounge **.  
**

 **'For fuck sake.'~**

 **xXx**

The thought of his mother cooking a meal for the entire family sent such a positive emotion pulsing through Kai's veins. The guy really couldn't remember the last time that the Hiwatari's had eaten a meal together. This was such a rare occasion that all them were ready to cherish.

All the other previous family meetings were usually about Kai behavior or his future. But not today! It was all about the family rekindling. His grandfather didn't mention the business nor the beyblade industry once – instead he just focused his attention on discussing family vacations and reunions.

 _'It was only because he was getting old.'_ \- Kai silently evaluated to himself. _'He needs someone to take care of him soon; mother and myself will be choosing his care home if he doesn't make the effort.'_

But that 'sly bastard' was the only father-figure in his childhood. So Kai couldn't find the strength to be too bitter with his Grandfather for much longer, especially when he was present whenever Kai desperately needed him.

"Dinner is done!" His mother called out as she walked into the luxurious dining room with a meal plate in each hand. "I know you both love your stake, so I have picked up some fresh meat from the local butchers. He said this cow had been freshly slaughtered this morning."

Voltaire then praised his daughter and he lowered his impressed gaze down to the wealthy meal that was placed down before him onto the table. In fact, it smelt so mouth-wateringly delicious that the old man had picked up his cutlery without even thinking twice. He was keen to scoff this down.

"It sounds delightful Anastasia. I'm famished."

Kai on the other hand was a whole different story.

 _'What?'_ \- He gulped with his crimson eyes widened with shock. "You have cooked us some steak?"

Kai's stomach suddenly began to knot and his lungs tightened - he wanted to be sick when the strong sense of guilty sloughed it's way through his figure. **He couldn't eat it!** Particularly when he had been giving Tyson such a hard time about this lent scenario!

 **'What the fuck do I do now!?'**

"Well, dig in. I'm just going to rush to the kitchen to fetch my dinner." With that said, his mother disappeared out the room for a brief moment to leave Voltaire and Kai alone. "Oh, and I forgot the beef gravy!"

"Kai, is there something wrong?" Voltaire questioned in a concerned tone from the other side of the table. "You are looking at the meal as if you have just been served poison on a plate."

He had been watching his grandson's reaction for the past two minutes straight now, and it was so strange to see Kai just stare at his stake meal. The poor young male looked like he had just seen a ghost – he was pale and his body was stiff.

Straightening himself, the Russian raised his head to demonstrate that he had acknowledged his Grandfather's dominant voice. Kai really didn't know what to say, except he needed a distraction to get rid of this meal and he needed that distraction to happen quickly~

"No, there's nothing wrong." Kai took his time to respond and he skimmed his lost eyes around the table to find an excuse to leave the room – **the empty wine glasses,** "I was just thinking about how mother could use a hand in the kitchen. She's forgot the wine. I will go and chose some for dinner."

"I see." The aged Hiwatari eyed Kai harshly, "Make it quick Kai. Your meal will get cold and your mother will be disappointed."

Without listening to the old man, the beyblader shot up out of his seat and he rushed into the kitchen. He slipped past his mother and he darted down to the wine cellar. Absolutely nothing stood in his way when it came to locking that heavy cellar down behind him.

He was finally alone with all this alcohol staring at him.

"What the hell can I do to get out of this mess?" He thought to himself out loud.

Kai really was taring himself apart with this awful situation – he knew he was going to ruin this special occasion all because of this lent deal with Tyson. Yet, when he spared a thought about how much his 'best friend' had been there, Kai couldn't bare the idea of letting the Granger down.

Tyson has always been there~

Just as he closed his eyelids to search through all the possible solutions in his mind, one comment seemed to stick out, and it was Rei's racism: _'How about I put some Vodka into it instead?'_

 **And there was vodka in the cellar!**

 **xXx**

Opening the dojo front door to find himself present before an angry Voltaire, Max flashed a cheesy grin. "Hey! I thought Kai was with you guys..." He couldn't finish his sentence as the old man pushed his heavily drunk grandson onto the blond American.

"He's a disgrace! Tell him not to speak to me nor his mother, unless he is willing to apologise for his absurd behavior!"

 _'Why is the guy shouting at me for!?'_ \- Max's shrugged carelessly and he stabilized Kai's standing position by wrapping his arm around his muscular figure.

"Jeez Kai, you really messed up this time." The Draciel wielder chuckled lightly before slamming the door in the old mans face. "Nobody speaks to me nor my captain like that, huh Kai?"

"Thanks, but don't I always mess up Max?" Kai hiccuped with a bright smile glued to his lips. "The bastards served me meat for dinner. So I drank all the vodka in the cellar... It was shit quality."

"I somehow don't think you drank all of it Kai because you'd be in hospital." Max winked as he turned them both around to find Rei standing in their view. "Well, I think he's had a good time despite that he ruined everything. What do you think Rei?"

"The guy looks like he's been on a stag-do." Rei blinked. He stood still for a short while to take in the sight of his drunk leader. It was quite amusing to see that Kai looked so happy and innocent. "Let's get him to bed before Grandpa comes home. I don't think Ryuu would appreciate a drunk Hiwatari in his home..."

"Bed? It's only 7pm." Kai laughed kindheartedly, "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I bet his French perfume would do a better job than the Russian Vodka though. I mean come on, that stuff stank." Max joked, making everyone laugh. "No seriously Kai, I think Tyson has got high from that stuff. It was so expensively strong."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for all the support guys, I can't believe how many new friends I have made over the past few weeks. Why didn't we all speak before!? xD. I have so many projects to work on with you guys and I am so excited! - Granger~**


	6. An Educational Shopping Trip

**~Giving Up Meat For Lent~**

 **.Day 15 – An Educational Shopping Trip.**

The training days in the summer sun were beginning to feel shorter and shorter as the two newly vegatarians found more energy and strength to burn off. Their boring salads were making them feel lighter in weight, yet their sweet tooth days was beginning a rare treat. The two were really gunning for success this time as they worked together harder than they had ever done before.

But the weight loss situation was a whole different story.

Kai's body was getting heavier in mass from the excess body building training sessions. Meanwhile Tyson was getting lighter and quicker. In fact, he was getting so thin that the team couldn't stop giggling at the champion as he ran his laps around the park field. His trousers were so loose that his bright blue boxers would commence the odd flash to make themselves acknowledged by everyone who was nearby.

"This is starting to really get on my nerves!" Tyson paused whilst panting heavily. He then pulled up his grey jeans again and growled impatiently, "And before anyone tells me to put on a belt, I am already wearing one and I haven't got anymore holes to stick the pin through! It's too big!"

"Alright Tyson. We get the picture." Responded a blond American as he jogged over to his best friend. "I'm glad you stopped anyways, you were seconds away from being pulled aside by Rei. I heard him tell Kai that he was getting annoyed with you flashing your draws."

The Dragoon wielder's brown eyes widened and his growl tone went lower, "Pft, if he's that bothered about my cool boxers. Tell him to buy me some clothes..." He then paused when Max giggled at him.

"Oh Tyson, Rei doesn't have the patience's to take you shopping..."

"More like he doesn't have the money." Tyson shrugged and folded his arms; he'd given up holding up his trousers at this point. The clothing items were winning this never-ending battle. "I'm not a cheap guy to buy for."

A sweat drop then appeared in the corner of Max's forehead. He knew his best friend was a defensive and proud guy, but that comment was a little too harsh. "Oh come on Tyson. You and Rei don't see eye to eye in fashion taste anyways. So Kai is taking you. He says that he needs some new clothes to." He concluded before lifting up his orange t-shirt to dry off his sweaty face.

"Kai is taking me?" The champion repeated whilst tilting his head aside, "Why would Kai go shopping with me?"

Max shrugged and he smiled casually, "Well if you don't want to go with Kai, Hilary offered to take you..."

"Yea that's not happening." Tyson hit the nail on the head straight away with that suggestion, especially when Hilary would end up dragging him into girly shops that he wouldn't dare step near. "When are we going shopping then? Did Kai tell you?"

"Yea, he said move your ass, he's waiting in the car in the car park."

"Typical Kai." Tyson straightened himself up and skimmed his eyes over to his teammates who were still training – for some reason, Rei was shooting the champion such a dirty look and this instantly got Tyson's attention, "WHAT!?"

"Pull up your trousers Tyson!" The Asian male snapped coldly as he jogged past the pair with ease, "It's disrespectful to the kids around here!"

"Oh give it a rest Rei. You act like they haven't a pair of boxers before."

"Tyson! Pull up your trousers!" Called out Hilary from the other side of the park, "The teen single mothers are complimenting how nice your bum looks!"

"UH!" The champion quickly reached down to pull up his trousers with a warm expression overriding his once confident face. "I HATE YOU ALL! That's it! I'm going shopping with Kai! I will see you all later at the dojo. Just don't wait up for us, especially if there is a alcohol store nearby."

"Alcohol store?" Max leaned closer curiously, "You don't drink... Oooh I see haha. Kai loves his Vodka. Good one Tyson."

 _~The penny had finally dropped~_

 **xXx**

As we all could imagine; the shopping trip started off quite well. Kai had dumped a few hundred notes into Tyson's palms before they split in to different directions of the store to pick up their own individual clothing items. Kai knew that Tyson wasn't going to pick up what he would suggest, especially when he always wore a theme of colors. So he left him to it.

But it all went downhill when Tyson dragged Kai into a luxurious clothing store that was hidden away in the busy streets. The champion wasn't interested in purchasing anything - he just wanted to snap-chat some of the items to Max to make the entire team laugh. There were China dolls that costed an arm and a leg, yet there were also some beds that costed more than an individuals home. It was ridiculous!

So ridiculous that Tyson's attention was finally drawn to a posh coat that was glowing in his presence. It wasn't for himself though, the kind-hearted champion was thinking about purchasing the coat for someone else in the team.

"Wow, I bet Hilary would love this for her birthday." Tyson gleamed as he brushed his masculine hand down the shiny fur coat. "She told me that she needs a posh coat to go with her prom dress. This would be perfect and everyone would stop to stare at the woman."

But when the champion spun around to check on Kai's in-put, something smelt really off to him. The captain didn't look the best of pleased, nor did he seem comfortable with the idea of Tyson touching the item.

"What's up with your face now?" The Dragoon wielder asked, really clueless this time. "Kai? Don't you like it? Oh man, come and stroke it. It's stunning."

Kai dropped his bags down onto the marble floor and he dug his hands into his trouser pockets to resist the urge of losing his temper. He then tilted his head towards the price tag and stated, "Read it." He suddenly went so dry and cold.

"The price isn't a problem Kai..."

"Just shut up and read the tag Tyson."

"Huh?" Doing as he was told (for once), Tyson reached out his hand to look at the price tag and he read the text out loud, "Luxurious rabbit skinned coat..."

Kai's body stiffened and his rival's heart sunk into his stomach. Tyson instantly felt guilty and he naturally stepped back away from the evil coat that was calling out his name.

"Rabbit furr? Please tell me I didn't just read that." He thought out loud with tears helplessly filling up his innocent eyes, "There's only one way that skin has got onto that coat..."

Kai interrupted sharply, "Exactly. Now let's go before I lose my shit with this place."

Nodding, Tyson retrieved both of their shopping bags as they rushed out of the expensive store. But once they were walking along the Bey-City shopping strip, Tyson caught onto something that he had never noticed about Kai.

Tyson then pointed out, "I didn't realize that you cared so much for animals Kai. Where does this passion come from?"

Yet when Tyson thought he was going to receive such an open-hearted answer, Kai just quickly shut him down coldly to avoid the topic. He continued to walked on without glancing back at his teammate once.

 _It was clearly too painful to talk about.  
But Tyson just couldn't understand that~_

"Right." The rival squinted and Tyson was now irritated by the rude gesture, especially as he was carrying Kai's luggage as well as his own. "I hate it when you're like this. But let's go home before I skin you alive..."

 _'He has always had a habit of speaking without thinking. But that just crossed a line!'_ \- Kai's limit had been reached.

"That's it." The Dranzer wielder froze on the spot and he twitched uncontrollably. He was royally pissed. "You are dead Granger!"

"Uh shit!" Tyson yelped. He instantly dropped the luggage and turned to make a run for it down the street. "Kai! Wait! That came out wrong! I'm sorry!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I have been meat-free for almost a month now and I can honestly say I feel the big changes in my health - my skin has cleared up and I've gone down to a size 14 (I haven't been this small in such a long time). Also, I have changed so much as a person too; I regularly donate to an animal charity and I fundraise for my work place to give disabled people the treatment/equipment they need to make their life really worth living. Seriously, being alone really does change you – I told my mother that I am going to adopt a child of my own so I can give it everything it deserves. She's gobsmacked yet so excited, so a lot of changes are coming my way and I am so fucking excited! - **Granger~**

 **Thank you so much for standing there beside me during this transmission period because it really means a lot to me~**


	7. Word Reaches The Blitzkrieg Boys

**Giving Up Meat For Lent  
.Day 16 – Word Reaches The Blitzkrieg Boys.**

"We are running out of food. Great!" Tyson impatiently slammed the kitchen cupboard door. "It's Kai's turn to buy the vegetables and he's been deliberately delaying it..."

He then paused his little rant as he marched over to the freezer to see what scraps were left to put together. There was plenty of meat to choose from, but that wasn't good enough for the two rivals. Kai would only bounce Tyson's head off the plate if he was brave enough to sneak in a chicken thigh.

Oh yes, the Russian was still in a mood from that 'skinning' comment that was said yesterday. In fact, he was so pissed off that he couldn't find the energy to even acknowledge Tyson for the entire 24 hours – he thought the rival's childish behaviour was very inapropriate, especially when he'd given Tyson the money to pay for his CHEAP clothes.

"Oh man, we only have onion rings, carrots and sprouts. Plus the potatoes on the counter are going green. I'll just have to cut that off and make some mash. Kai won't notice they've gone off if I don't tell him." He too then slammed the freezer closed and sighed heavily, "I can't believe I'm cooking the dinner today out of pure guilt."

Just as Tyson dropped the frozen vegetables onto the kitchen surface, he leaned over the counter to open the kitchen window. He really was tense after today and his muscles were locking up quickly. Tyson was stressed from all the guilt he'd been developing through out the day.

But just as he was about to really lose his cool, the Granger then took a brief second to think about the carrots that he'd just pulled out the frozen storage. It soon didn't take him long to he cheer himself up as he'd discovered a way to amuse the entire team. Plus, Kai would be a 'pure dickhead' to ignore this question~

He pushed opened the kitchen window and cupped his hands around his mouth to shout clearly, "KAI! DO YOU LIKE BABY CARROTS?!" Tyson was so tempted to laugh, but he held it together as Kai shot him a deathglare.

' _Shit, he really didn't find that funny either. Oh well, the guy finally looked at me.'_ \- The champion snorted with a cheesy grin.

"I remember you saying that you didn't like certain carrots. Like those yellow ones we saw in the store..."

Tyson was trying to justify his sarcastic question, but the bluenette Russian wasn't having none of it.

"They weren't carrots Tyson. They were parsnips."

"Ooooh, that would make sense. Thanks anyways man! It's nice to see that you will only respond to me when you want something! But that's okay, I will call you when dinner's done."

And when that sour comment was left to linger in the air, Tyson closed the kitchen window and he bit down onto his lower lip devilishly.

However, the sound of laughter howled in the distance and it was coming from Max. He really couldn't believe how far his best friend was pushing his luck today. It was pretty obvious to the entire group that Kai was in a sour puss mood with Tyson. Nobody really knew why though. They would ask Kai and he would ignore them, meanwhile Tyson would just change the topic.

 _How strange~_

"I think I would feel bad about eating baby carrots." The blond American stated with tears of laughter filling his sea blue eyes. "I mean come on, the word 'baby' is in their name..."

"Oh boy." Rei rubbed his hand over his throbbing forehead, he then tried to calm the Draciel wielder down. "Max shush. This isn't the time to laugh."

"That guy is asking for a black eye. Oh Kai, he's winding you up. Just ignore him." Hilary encouraged, trying to save the Japanese male from receiving a good-hiding. Kai had built up so much muscle over the past 2 weeks and it concerned the brunette girl – especially when she began to mentally picture how strong his punches were. He'd probably leave a hole in the skinny Granger's face! "How about I make you a smoothie?"

"Go and kiss someone elses ass. I will deal with him later."

Back in the kitchen, Tyson had started to peel the potatoes to mix up some mash. He was slicing off the green edges and he was dicing them into small sections so the veg would boil quickly. It didn't take him long to get the 'scraps' cooking on or in the stove.

He knew Kai was going to pick at the food, but it's his own fault for ignoring Tyson when he was trying to tell him that they needed to go shopping (again).

Everything seemed to be going well, until he heard the sound of his phone vibrate in his pocket. Strangely, Tyson noticed that it was a snap-chat from Bryan – 'what the hell does he want?' Tyson thought to himself quietly as he sat down at the dojo kitchen table to open the alert.

 _'Not that I care, I heard you and Kai were going vegetarian for lent. Anyways, me and Tala were discussing something that I want you to answer. Does that mean you can't eat pussy anymore as it would be classed as eating meat?'~_

"Is he taking the piss!?" Tyson burst without thinking, "Those guys seriously must get a thrill out of messaging random crap to everyone!"

Just when he was about to drop to the floor to have a fit in disgust; a light bulb switched on above Tyson's head. He'd got an idea and it was a hilarious one.

Instead of ignoring the ridiculous question, he simply sent back – _'I dunno, me and Kai haven't really thought about that. So I ain't sure what to say to you. But ask Kai, he'll hit the nail on the head.'~_

Abandoning his phone on the table, Tyson shot up from out his seat and he peeked out the kitchen window to eye up Kai for the next ten minutes straight. The champion didn't care about anything else right now; he wasn't going to miss this for the world.

It didn't take long for Kai to acknowledge the ring-tone that was blaring out of his trouser pockets. He pulled his phone out into the fresh air and he opened the snap-chat message that Bryan had sent him.

"Oh man, I'd love to know what is going through his head right now." Tyson muttered to himself. He watched his rivals face had gone pale and his body had stiffened still. "Oh God. What's he going to do?"

This was all too exciting for the Japanese blader, he lowered his stance as Kai skimmed his wide eyes around the perimeter to spot if anyone had clicked on to the fact that he'd lost his cool. Luckily, he felt safe and he walked into the kitchen to disappear off the scene.

Once in the room, Kai caught on to the giggling Granger who was stabbing the boiling potatoes with a fork – he was checking if they were ready to mash up. Still, he had no idea that Tyson was in on this little sick joke that Bryan and Tala were playing at.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sounding a little more calmer than earlier.

Tyson swallowed the last of the saliva in his mouth before turning his head over his shoulder to look at his captain. "I was just thinking about yesterday. I can't believe we've let it esculate this far." He lied, hoping his best friend would lay off him.

"Anyways, why are you in here? I haven't called you in for dinner."

His eyes rolled when Kai registered what was said to him, "I came to grab a drink. Besides, what is for dinner? I thought you said we didn't have any food."

 _'Oh now he wants to know?!'_ \- Twitched Tyson as he shifted his eyes back to the stove. "I'll surprise you. Now get your drink and go back outside." He insisted, desperate to get Kai out the way so he could reply to Tala and Bryan.

Yet when the Hiwatari walked across the kitchen to grab himself a glass out of the cupboard, he spotted Tyson's phone that was resting on the table. Casually he read the message and Kai instantly caught on to who the snap-chat message was from.

 **Bryan!**

 _'Kai hasn't got back to us. The spotlight is back on you Granger.'~_

"Tyson..."

"Fuck." The Dragoon wielder was thinking out loud again, only this time, it got him into trouble. He dropped the fork onto the kitchen counter and he turned on his heel to finally face his rival. "Look, fine, I will admit it, I told them to ask you that stupid question because I thought it might cheer you up a bit."

"You told them to message me?"

"Yea, it was also payback for you being such a grouche to me all day. Kai, I only wanted us to go food shopping so we didn't have to eat scraps for dinner. Instead you ignored me like a spoilt brat!"

" _Spoilt brat_?" Kai's eyebrows were now raised, " _Hm_."

"Yea..." Tyson stopped raising his voice when he had nothing more to throw in Kai's face. So he lowered the tone and leaned against the counter to calm himself down, "Anyways, I am cooking onion rings, smash, baby carrots and sprouts for dinner. So don't complain because I wont."

 _'Why do I get the feeling that he literally just kicked my ass in this argument?'_ \- Kai blinked, not saying a word. He just filled up his glass with water and he walked outside the kitchen to continue his training. The Hiwatari wasn't in the mood to drag on this scenario anymore, he was tired of the pair hurting eachother and Tyson had just admitted that he was doing his best for their dinner.

 _Secretly, the captain knew that this was Tyson's way of apologising, so he'd already forgiven him~_

Yet when he walked out back to the back garden to reunite with the others, Kai pulled out Tyson's mobile phone from his pocket and he opened ups his snapchat app. The Hiwatari may have forgiven him, but he still wasn't going to let the Granger get away with winning the argument.

 _ **'Eating a pussy won't break my lent commitment because me and Tala never get any anyways. So I have nothing to worry about Bryan~'**_

A quick reply then came through minutes later, it was from Bryan – _'Kai you bastard. I know it's you! Bahaha!'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this chapter wasn't too crude for those of you who are thinking about going vegatarian. However, the next chapter will return back to the tame plot ideas, so please don't hate me for this. Anyways, if you wanna swing down that veggie route, I will give you my full support because it's such an experience to go through. Thank you so much guys for all your support, you all are amazing – **Granger~**

 **P.S:  
** A shoutout to **NoEarlyBird** for inspiring the appearance of the Blitzkrieg Boys.  
Do check out her beaut of a story – 'Felix Culpa.' It's my new guilty pleasure ;).


	8. Temptations

**Giving Up Meat For Lent  
~Day 18 – Temptations~**

 **Rumble~**

 **Rumble~**

"Oh man, I am so hungry.." Tyson then paused at the scent that was ghostly creeping around the dojo. He took a deep inhale and lit up like a Christmas tree. "Bacon? Oh man, someone loves me somewhere."

With Kai not present because he had got up super early to go food shopping, the Granger was left unattended with his big brother in the kitchen. However, the other members of the team had gone home for the weekend to visit their family and friends. Yep, Tyson and Kai didn't have anyone to visit other than each other; Voltaire was still pissed off at Kai and Tyson was always at home.

After having an extra long sleep-in, the Granger rolled out of bed and yawned loudly. "Hiro, I love you right now." He complimented as he stretched out his limbs. He almost looked like a lifeless zombie from the apoloclypse as he limped through the dojo to reach the kitchen – Tyson's eyes were dark and his skin was pale. Don't forget that the weight was dropping from his ass and legs.

"I made us some lunch. I knew the smell of the bacon would get your ass out of bed." The older Granger stated in an unimpressed tone. He really wasn't pleased with what this diet was doing to his brother, so now Hiro was encouraging him to snap-out of it. "Sit down and I will grab you a glass of orange juice too."

Dropping the meat-infested frying pan into the sink, Hiro then got to work on making their drinks. He intentionally had hoped that his dopey brother had not clicked onto the fact that the bacon sandwich had ACTUAL meat within it. He was never one to question food when he was hungry and half-asleep, so Hiro used this scenario to his advantage.

Tyson then rubbed his heavy eyes and he smiled proudly, "What do I owe this occasion to then Hiro? It's not very often that you return home, never mind cook a meal." He stated in a warm yet sarcastic tone. Secretly, he loved the surprise visits from his older brother, but it was always tedious to guess when the guy was next going to turn up.

His mouth was mouth was almost drowning with saliva and his stomach was doing somersaults with excitement. Tyson picked up the sandwich and he took another big sniff of the scent that was flaring from the fresh ingredients in his hands.

"I do love bacon in the morning."

' _Then shut up and eat it before you suddenly remember that you're supposed to be a vegetarian._ ' - Hiro thought to himself whilst biting his tongue harshly. He then placed the drinks on to the table and he sat facing his brother. He too had made himself a bacon sandwich.

"I know you do. Now eat it before it goes cold."

"Hang on, let me just embrace this moment." Tyson protested with his eyes closing. "I do love the smell of bacon."

He was being super dramatic about this and it was starting to really wind Hiro up. But he wasn't ready to burst yet, he just impatiently took a bite out of his own sandwich whilst acting as natural as possible.

Yet just as the Dragoon wielder was about to take a bite out of the sandwich in his palms, his pupils suddenly narrowed when he registered the sound of pigs screaming on his television in the dojo lounge.

"What the hell?" Tyson gasped in shock as he ran into the room.

As usual, Tyson wasn't thinking before he was acting. But once he stood in the room, he began to witness a documentary that was based on focused on Biovault – They were testing their scientific experiments on animals to convert them into bit-beasts. Except in this image that displayed on the television, the doctors were feeding a live pig to the bit-beasts that were sealed away.

It was gruesome yet so traumatising. However, this documentary quickly explained to Tyson why Kai was so caring about the animals that lived on this small planet; he's has had to grow up and witness all this bullshit.

"For fuck sake." Hiro cursed to himself. He was still sat in the kitchen at the table with half of his sandwich in his mouth, "I was so close to getting the guy to eat some meat. Now what am I going to tell Kai?"

"That reminds me. I'm not supposed to be eating this. Jeez, Kai will kill me if he smells any bacon on me." The beyblade champion then walked back into the kitchen and he slammed his sandwich down onto the kitchen table. "Hiro! I have told you that I don't want to eat meat for a while. So why did you cook it me?!"

The older brother then rolled his eyes and took another bite out of his sandwich. He then pointed out in a blunt tone, "It took you long enough to notice that there was bacon in that sandwich..."

"Don't you mock me." Tyson growled in a low tone, "Answer my question."

"Well, I have noticed the changes in your health since you have been on this vegetarian diet Tyson and they're not all good." Hiro then sat up straights and he reached out his hand to pick up his glass of orange juice. "You're looking ill. You are pale, thin and dark eyed. Tyson, you look like a drug addict!"

"I'm healthy!" Quickly protested Tyson, "And I've just woken up, so give me some time will you!?"

"It's midday Tyson. If I gave you anymore time, the day would run out." Hiro threw back at him, "Now eat your meat, an athlete can not just function on grass. You're not a rabbit."

That's when the Granger had a sudden case of deja vu – this argument was so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on where he'd heard it all before. Anyway, he switched off his busy mind and he returned his flustered glance back to his brother, who was just looking out for him.

"Hey! You're not the one who made a bet with Kai. Besides, do you know what that guy would do to me if I had taken a bite out of that sandwich?!"

By now, Hiro's palm was covering his eyes because he was fed-up of Tyson's stupidity.

"He would make me walk up to a cow in a field to take a bite out of it! That's how serious he is taking this!" Tyson dramatically pointed his finger to the kitchen window, "You better hope he's not listening..."

"Oh give it a rest will you." Hiro slammed his fist onto the table harshly to shut down his brother, "Kai isn't here and he doesn't have to know. Just put your sandwich in the fridge. I'm sure Max will appreciate it anyways."

And with that sentence left to linger in the air, Hiro walked out of the kitchen and he took his food with him. Not for a split second did the older brother look over his shoulder to glance at his brother who was left to stand there with a confused expression written all over his face.

Tyson just wanted to please everyone. Yet when he turned on his heel to head to the bathroom, he bumped into a figure who was standing in the doorway with shopping bags in his palms. This made the champion jump out of his skin as he wasn't expecting to see Kai there.

"Holy crap! Will you stop doing that!?"

"Why are you jumping Tyson? Have you got something to hide?"

"Uh, no!" Tyson went even paler at this point, and his heart was slamming against his ribcage. "What would I be hiding?!"

The rival shrugged and his eyes narrowed, "Hn. Well, hurry up and put your shoes on. You need to help me get all this shopping out the back of your car..."

"You took my car without asking me!?" Tyson squealed in a high pitch, "You can't do that!?"

"Pft, sue me. Now get your shoes on, I'm not asking you again Granger."

"Uh Kai." Tyson licked his lips and he lowered his eyes down to his swollen stomach, "I need to go to the bathroom urgently, can't you do it this time and I will do it all next time?"

Everyone was really losing their rag with Tyson this afternoon, he just wasn't helping himself. First he annoyed Hiro and now he was about to push Kai's buttons.

"No."

Kai's short n sweet answer made the Granger cringe, he knew he was in trouble.

"Look, I need to go to the bathroom..."

But before Kai had even reached his irritated state of mind, he just placed the carrier bags onto the kitchen counter. He then paused for a brief second to think about what Tyson's realistic excuse was going to be. He couldn't get over how much the champion was visiting his bathroom. That throne was probably sat on more times than the Queen's golden throne.

"What? Again?" The captain squinted curiously, "Tyson, you have been shitting more then a whale recently."

Tyson was now embarrassed and his cheeks brightened slightly, "Kaaai." He cleared his throat. "It's not my fault, the veggie diet is making me go more. Anyways, I thought that was supposed to be healthy?" He then placed his palms over his stomach and he caressed it lightly.

A heavy sigh then left Kai's dry mouth as he stiffly shivered in disgust. He couldn't be mad at Tyson for this, especially as he had just been faithful enough to give up the irresistible bacon sandwich that was notoriously famous for catching out so many vegetarians.

"Fine, go to the toilet. Hiro can help me carry in the shopping then if he plans on eating the remains of our bread." The Dranzer wielder concluded, with a slight smirk crawling up in the corners of his dry lips.

"Aw! I love you Kai! Thanks buddy."

"Whatever."

* * *

 **A/N:** A quick update? I know right, I'm just surrounded by plot bunnies and today is my day off from work. I need to make the most of this time off before I go back to work to do another 24 hour shift (wish me luck). However, I know I say this in every chapter, but I really cannot thank you guys enough for your support right now, it's life changing and I hope I bring as much happiness to your lives in return. But for now, who wants some of my Ben N Jerry's icecream? It's cookie dough? - **Granger~**

 **P.S:  
A massive thank you for MasKaiHilFantic for being such an amazing guy :D  
We can exchange tunes anytime~**


	9. McDonalds

**Giving Up Meat For Lent  
~Day 21 – A Visit To McDonalds~**

"Why the fuck did we come here?"

"Huh?" The Granger placed his hands into his pockets as he shot Kai a confused glance. "What's up?"

"You can buy food from here. But I'm not."

A sweat drop then formed onto the side of his forehead as he couldn't understand what was stressing his leader out so much; Tyson was really relaxed about this little visit, especially as he knew the menu inside out.

"Kai, they do salads here too. Hey, I think the guys even do a veggie burger, and before you start complaining about the food cross-contamination, yes, they cook the burger away from the meat. In fact, they cook the veggie burgers with the fries..."

He was cut short by the Dranzer wielder, who was ready to ask some serious questions about these facts that his teammate were explaining confidently. "How do you know all this?" Kai questioned in a curious tone.

Despite that it had taken Tyson a lot of effort to convince his captain to walk into this fast food restaurant, he was determined to make the guy eat something that was out of his comfort zone, especially as Tyson had gone the extra mile to give up eating meat alongside him.

"Me and Max come here during our midnight drives..." The champion then swallowed the last of his sentence to restrain himself from dropping the two best friends into trouble (Tyson and Max). So instead he just shrugged, changed the subject and laughed lightly, "Anyways, why don't you try a veggie burger from me?"

"A veggie burger? Tyson, I am not eating the garbage here."

"Okay okay, I get it."

As we all know, that wasn't the end of the discussion.

Tyson walked up to the kiosk and ordered, "Two veggie burger meals please, one with diet coke and the other with FULL FAT coke." Afterwards, he posed in a selfie with the Crew Member and he picked up two straws for their drinks.

"There. You're having one whether you want it or not."

An eyebrow raised on Kai's unimpressed face and he folded his arms. The guy was in that much of a pissed off mood that his fans wouldn't step within 5 footsteps of him – and even that was too close for his liking. Still, he refused to say anything, he just let all the silence do all the talking.

Shortly the food soon was called out and Tyson waved the brown McDonald's bags in his palms at his teammate sarcastically. "I got the grub! Do you wanna go back to the car and drive to the beach so we can eat it there?" Tyson knew he wasn't going to get a reply, so he just tugged at Kai's pocket as he passed his captain, to grab the car-keys.

Tyson was calling the shots today! And Kai didn't like it. Still, he wasn't uttering a single word and he went along with this to see where they would end up. Sometimes it was for the best, however, that was very rare.

"Well, at least the veggie burger is approved by the vegetarian society..." Announced Tyson as he slid his finger across the text on the packaging. "This means it's going to taste amazing. You'll see."

' _Oh, we'll see alright.'_ \- The captain concluded to himself. He just sat in the passengers seat with his takeaway bag in his lap. He wasn't going to touch it and there was nothing that Tyson would say nor do to convince him otherwise. Instead, he just sipped his Oasis and observed his teammates reaction to the taste of his shitty burger.

It did bother Kai slightly that his rival was now sitting in the drivers seat of HIS BMW with his hands plastered in slimy fast-food fatty goodness. Grease.

' _The great Dragoon won't be able to save him from my wrath if any of that grease penetrates the interior.'~_

However, after just one bite, the McDonald's mouthful soon flew out of the enthusiastic Japanese male's mouth. He began to cough heavily and he then reached out his hand to pick up his Coca-Cola; dramatically, Tyson took large sips of his drink to wash down that naff after taste that the veggie burger had left him with.

"What vegetarian approved of that crap?!"

By now the Hiwatari was dying to laugh and Tyson could see this – he watched his rival's lips curve up into a smug smile and this riled him slightly. Kai then placed the bag onto Tyson's lap and he stepped out the vehicle for a breath of fresh air. Just the smell of the cheap food was making the captain urge.

"I know what you're going to say. But just don't bother. Okay, I get it. You were right!" Tyson snarled. He then opened up Kai's meal bag and he picked up all his fries. "If you're not even going to touch these, then I won't let them go to waste."

"Be my guest." The bluenette bluntly murmured, "Now do you see why I won't eat here. It's shit."

"Kai, the 'shit' here is usually good. But it's clear to me that McDonald's don't like vegetarians." Tyson pointed out with his mouthful of fries. "Hey, do you think their barbecue dip has meat in it?"

"Urghhhh." A sweat drop appeared in the corner of Kai's forehead as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. That's when his patiences faded rapidly too. "Get out my car and take your cheap food with you. You're making me feel sick."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm really sorry if this piece didn't seem so lively or funny, I am just over exhausted. Thank you so much guys for all your support, I will do everything I can to keep helping you guys out because I love to see people progress in what they enjoy. I have almost been a vegetarian for 40 days now and it's probably been one of the best things I've ever done. But if you do convert to eating veg, never go to McDonalds because it's bullshit for us vegatarians haha **\- Granger~**


	10. True Vegetarians

**Giving Up Meat For Lent  
Day 29 - 'I'm A True Vegetarian.' **

"If I complete this vegetarian lent thing. Will you consider eating a McDonald's with me?"

"No."

"Oh come on. You really are a grouch sometimes Kai." Tyson then paused when the two stopped outside a conference room. He suddenly felt unsettled as he witnessed Kai's reaction to that immature comment. However, it didn't take him long to change the subject quickly, especially as he wanted to dodge the up-coming argument,"Anyways, why did you bring me here again?"

' _He hasn't been listening to me. What a surprise.'_ \- The Russian huffed and he reached out his hand to press it against the heavy wooden door.

Funnily enough, he'd got a banging headache from all the singing that Tyson had performed on the journey to the vegetarian society meeting. The poor Hiwatari wasn't in the mood for any trouble, especially as he couldn't wait to return back to the dojo to down a bottle of vodka to relax himself for the evening.

' _He really can't handle those Mariah Carey notes very well. It was like listening to him hit puberty all over again~'_

"Tyson, just stay quiet and listen to what they have to say. I think you might learn a thing or two about why we are doing this."

"Okay, okay, okay." Tyson held up his palms like he was being taken hostage. "I won't say a word unless it's useful."

When the two males sat amongst the circle of chairs, they scanned their eyes sub-consciously at the people who were surrounding them. One by one, they would then discuss a topic that related to the vegetarian lifestyle: recipes, the purpose of animals and then their personal life experiences.

"So how are you finding the meat replacements in your diet Mr Granger?" The host asked, she was sat in the centre of the circle. The woman was gazing at the champion with such enthusiasm glowing in her eyes – it was almost like the woman was starstruck. "Do you like the Quorn brand?"

"Well, I don't really like the Quorn very much. It tastes like soggy frozen mince meat. However, I do like my eggs..."

He was interrupted by a keen know-it-all of the group.

"I'm a true vegetarian. I won't eat eggs or Quorn." They stated in a snob tone, they clearly were trying to belittle him. "You should stick to protein pills as they are more effective and harmless to the animals."

"Hey, I have only been a vegetarian for just under a month, relax. Besides, I'm learning from the best there is." Tyson stuck up his thumb to his best friend, "He's an expert in the healthy living department."

"Oh, is that so? Well, do go on."

The tension in the atmosphere was reaching an all time high. Nobody had the balls to utter a single syllabol, especially as Kai was the quietest member of the group – whom had been refusing to speak all evening.

Even Tyson's eyebrows were raised. He was really intrigued to see how this debate was going to kick off – especially as Kai was really passionate about this delicate subject. Yet this time when Tyson skimmed his innocent brown eyes over to his captain, he could tell that Kai was on the defence.

The Hiwatari's pupils had narrowed and his arms unfolded. He then linked his hands into one another and then rested them into his lap. He was finally comfortable enough to drive this 'proper vegatarian' into an early grave. Kai was going to roast the bastard.

"Well, let me ask you this. Do you eat honey?"

"Yes. It's a natural resource..."

A wide victorious grin then spread across Kai's lips. The Phoenix Prince had already ended the argument, and this pleased him greatly. Kai royally straightened himself up in his seat and he held his head high.

"Then you are not a true vegetarian. You clearly need to educate yourself with how the honey is retrieved for human consumption." He stated in such a sour tone. "The bees sadly die in the process."

"Boom!" The champion laughed and clapped supportively. "You are a legend Kai. After all, everyone with common sense knows that picking up an egg is less harmful to the free ranged animal."

' _Oh, I know I am._ ' - The Phoenix wielder thought to himself with a huge sense of pride shivering up his spine. "I think I am just about done here." He rose up onto his feet and he brushed his scarf over his left shoulder. He was ready to leave and return to his beyblade training.

But just as the captain exited the building, a hand appeared on his shoulder. Yet when he turned around to face the intruder, his face dropped with surprise – it was Bryan. Kai quickly slapped the hand away from his body and he naturally took a step backwards to distance himself.

"I don't want to hear what's about to come out of your mouth. So keep it to yourself." He snarled, making the silver haired Blitzkrieg Boy chuckle devilishly "And go away Bryan."

"Jeez calm down Kai. I was only going to ask how your vegetarian streak is going." Bryan then held up a Beyblade Gossip magazine and he flashed in front of Kai's face. "It's everywhere in the news and the girls are practically fingering themselves about how handsome Tyson have got over the past few weeks."

"Fuck off..." Kai then froze for a brief second. "They are saying Tyson is hot?"

"Ohhh, now you are interested with what's coming out of my mouth." Bryan teased and he tapped his finger over the magazine front cover, "Apparently his merchandise is selling like hotcakes."

Despite that he wasn't bothered about this unintelligent statement made by some money making journalist; he squinted at the magazine cover that Bryan was shoving in his face. It did slightly amuse him about the fact that the Russian's had doodled all over the Dragoon wielder's face, they'd given him the extra features: devil horns, a Hitler mustache and a mono-brow. Plus, don't forget the odd shaped object that was sticking in Tyson's wide mouth. Hmmm~

' _I guess that is their only form of entertainment on the long flight, huh?'_ \- Kai figured before turning his back to Bryan for the final time. He wasn't interested in wasting anymore of his precious time.

Moments later though, a familiar voice echoed within the city air.

"BRYAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE ON THAT MAGAZINE!?" Tyson protested with so much hurt in his voice. "And what is that in my mouth? You are just disgusting!"

"Hey! You're sucking a cucumber, not a cock." Bryan then waved the magazine in his face whilst cackling like a cheeky hyena. "I might just upload this to instagram..."

"If you do that! I will tell Tala that I found you walking out of alcoholic anonymous."

"Is that the best you can come up with Granger?" Bryan wasn't impressed, "Snap-chat him the worst scenario you can think of."

"Fine! I will." Tyson huffed and he pulled his mobile phone from his jean pockets, he opened up the snap-chat app and he began to tap away. "I'm beginning to wonder if there is any point because we both know you're a nutcase. Your snap-chat demonstrates that pretty well..."

"Exactly, nothing you'd say would shock Tala." Bryan snatched the phone from the champion and he stuffed it into his pocket, "You are such a moron sometimes Tyson."

"Am I?" Tyson straightened his back and he smiled cheekily, "We'll see who the moron is when Tala opens that snap-chat message."

 **~I just saw Bryan plucking a duck, then stuffed the feathers up his butt~**

' _Is that what his counseling sessions are paying for now?'_ Tala text back shortly, sounding very unsure. _'Tell him to bring the duck home for dinner when he's done. Oh, and tell him to get a bottle of vodka on the way back.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** When I first converted to being a vegetarian, I honestly thought we were all 'understanding' people because we shared the same interest (not eating meat). But after meeting another veggie recently, I discovered that some people are super competitive. So I did a Kai and shut them down because I don't have the patiences to bitch like a little school girl. Be what you wanna be and be proud of it because not everyone has the balls to be unique these days - **Granger~**

 **Thanks for all the support guys, I adore you all xXx**


	11. Gambling and apologies

**Giving Up Meat For Lent  
~Day 35 – Gambling and Apologies~**

Rubbing the back of his head, the hungry Granger dropped the sausage roll into the trash bin and he cringed with disgust. "It's not like me to waste food. Urgh." He cringed, feeling so guilty about the fact that there were people starving out there in the big wide world.

"What's with your face?" Hilary questioned, stopped in her tracks when she registered the painful expression carved into the champion's face. "You look like you've just stumped your toe on door frame again."

Suddenly Tyson's eyelids flung wide open and he nodded a negative no, "No, I just did something worse then that." He muttered whilst rushing over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Huh?" By now the brunette manager was concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Grandpa had asked me to clean out the fridge today because all the meat had pretty much gone off. But it killed me to place so much food into the bin, especially as I can hear this little nag in my ear going, 'Tyson, there are people dying of hunger in this world and look what you're doing.' It's annoying..."

A sweat drop appeared in the corner of Hilary's forehead and her pupils widened, she was stunned with what she was hearing. "Tyson, I think you're taking this lent thing too far now. How long have you got left?" She asked, trying to relax the Dragoon wielder.

"I have 5 days. Oh man, I have been craving a beef burger so bad. My body is physically telling me to walk up to a cow in a field and bite it raw." He'd washed his hands and dried them on a tea towel. "I can't wait to finish this stupid lent thing now. It's been an experience, but it's been a long one..."

"Well, all I can say is you've done really well to get this far Tyson… Especially as me and Rei had bet on who would cave in first." She admitted whilst folding her arms, "That reminds me, I need to find him to discuss how long he's visiting his friends in China for. I will need to change the training schedule.."

"You guys placed a bet on me and Kai?" Tyson started to place on his fingerless gloves, "Please tell me you bet on me winning."

Hilary then smiled warmly and she winked, "Of course I bet on you. But Rei isn't happy about the fact that Kai has had to save your backside a few times. So he views it as cheating and expects me to still pay up." She explained in a proud tone – Tyson was making her richer.

Gobsmacked at this tiny secret, Tyson's shoulders dropped and his spine straightened up. "Rei didn't believe in me?! What the hell?! He knows me better than that!" He protested, wanting to confront the Asian male for his lack of faith.

"Oh relax Tyson. He's in China… Hiding from me because I want my money." Hilary's lips then sealed themselves closed when she felt his hand slide into her BBA jacket pocket to pull out her mobile phone. "Don't you dare send him a text from my phone! TYSON!"

"He's got a new phone and I don't have his number. But I know you do!" Tyson shouted back as he ran out the door with her phone. "This guy isn't escaping me. I don't care where he."

* * *

Opening the front door to see an unexpected figure standing on the porch, the bluenette woman's heart skipped a viscous beat. It was so unlike her son to appear out of the blue with a dozen white roses in his left hand. She couldn't help but acknowledge how smart he was looking in his little expensive suit.

"Kai?" She blinked with her eyes wanting to roll out of her head. "What's all this about?"

"I want us to go out for dinner Mum, just us." His voice was so raw yet vulnerable.

He struggled to make eye contact with the elegant lady; his pride was slowly sinking into his wrenching stomach and his heart began to swell up with emotion. Kai couldn't believe he was doing this, but after watching his rival mourn his mother in the long lonely nights, it made Kai realise that his mother was not a figure that he should ignore for much longer.

 _His grandfather, maybe, but not her~_

"Just us? Well, that would be lovely." Tears filled her eyes as she reached out her hand to accept the flowers from her son's palm. "But before we go, I want you to tell me what happened that night, so we can avoid it happening again. Why did you get yourself in such a mess?"

The Dranzer wielder then tilted his head back and he licked his dry lips. He knew this would happen, but he just didn't prepare himself enough. So he just did the most Tyson-thing possible and let the words roll of his numbing tongue.

"Well, the truth is, I didn't want to upset you Mum. I know how much effort you put into that occasion. But I couldn't eat the dinner because I am now a vegetarian. So tonight, I want to take you to a vegetarian restaurant."

Despite that the atmosphere couldn't get anymore tense for the Hiwatari, he was beginning to feel quite proud of himself. He'd finally come clean about the foul disturbance that he was to blame for.

However, the awkward silence between the two Hiwatari's didn't last long as Kai's mother then burst out laughing. This confused Kai and his body stiffened. ' _What's so funny?_ ' - He mentally asked himself, hoping he hadn't fucked up yet again.

"Oh Kai, was that it? I had plenty of vegetables left over on that night. But with your grandfather present, I guess I can understand why you did what you did. However, you better apologise to him to, he was pretty upset with you too..."

"He'll get over it." Kai huffed, he was losing his patiences now. "Mum, go and get dressed. My table reservation is due."

Just as the gracious lady nodded positively, she stepped aside to let her son walk into the Hiwatari mansion. Except, when she closed the door behind him, they both paused at the sound of Kai's mobile phone ringing.

Without thinking twice, Kai pulled his mobile out of his pocket. But the minute he pressed the gadget to his ear, he instantly began to regret the idea of answering the phone call. He could hear Tyson's sarcastic tone echoing down his eardrums, meanwhile Hilary was screaming at him in the background.

"You my fellow teammate have some explaining to do."

"TYSON GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

"Not now Hilary. I'm busy with Rei." Tyson cleared his throat, "I'd like to see you go 40 days without meat, especially when you eat fricken crickets on a stick!"

"TYSON! PLEASE PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" Hilary by this point had grabbed his wrist and pulled the phone away from him, "Max has mixed up all my contacts recently because I hacked his Facebook account..."

"Uh." Tyson gulped, "Wait, why didn't you tell me that earlier!? And who is on the other end of this call!?"

"I don't know who you are calling, but they sure as hell must be so confused right now!" Hilary slapped the guy on the shoulder and she took a deep breath to regain her cool. The brave girl then placed the mobile phone to her ear and she mumbled nervously, "Hello? I'm really sorry about that..."

 **Click~**

"Tyson?"

"Yep." Kai watched his mother chuckle as she made her way to her bedroom to get dressed, "He's such a Moran."

' _Eat crickets on a stick? Because that didn't sound racist.~_ Kai silently giggled to himself when nobody was present. _'I need to say that to Rei when he mentions that Vodka joke again.'~_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh that really made me laugh. However, I'm afraid that the next chapter of this story will be the last. Thank you for all your support and I hope you laughed as hard as I did just now **\- Granger~**


	12. The End

**Giving Up Meat For Lent  
Day 41 – The End~**

Looking at the bacon sandwich with so much confusion glowing in his chestnut brown eyes, the world champion felt his stomach church at the idea of placing that meat product in to his mouth. "Oh man, it smells so good Rei. But I don't think I can do it." Tyson muttered with a heavy sigh leaving his lips. He was suddenly disappointed in himself.

And Rei couldn't help but sympathsize. "You do know lent finished yesterday right?" The Drigger wielder explained in a wise tone, attempting to comfort the Granger.

"I know. But, I couldn't help overheard you and Kai talking last night, about how he's not going to touch meat again. I feel like we walked into this together, so we need to end it together." Stubbornly Tyson then pushed the sandwich away from him and he edged the plate over to Max, whom was sitting opposite him at the kitchen table. "Here, you have been eating my meals for the past 40 days anyways."

Rei sniggered at Tyson's honest and Max's face went pale. "Oh come on Tyson, I just hate to see you waste food, especially as for the past three years you would always eat the rest of my belly busting meals." The best friend explained as he pushed the plate back over to the champion. "Now eat some of you sandwich, Kai knows that lent is over..." His encouragement speech was then cut short when the lone-wolf stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning Kai. Your coffee is near the kettle." Rei greeted in a calm tone. "I also made you an egg sandwich for breakfast."

Not saying a word, the over tired Hiwatari just nodded as he picked up his breakfast and joined the other teammates at the table. But when he got comfortable, Kai took a sip of his coffee and paused for a brief moment. He simply couldn't ignore the awkward tension in the atmosphere right now and Max was pretty much just staring at him.

"What?" The Russian bluenette snarled.

"Kai, tell Tyson he can eat meat again without you holding a grudge."

Kenny then started to cough as his tea went down the wrong hole. "Max, it's not Kai's fault that Tyson still won't eat meat." He uttered in between each breath. "If Tyson doesnt' want to eat meat, then leave him to it..." Max overpowered him, he was doing his best friend duty.

"Tyson asked for a bacon sandwich this morning because he loved the smell of it and he was excited to eat it. But when the plate was served to him, he said he couldn't eat it because he feels bad about not being a vegetarian with you..."

"Max, Kenny has a point." Rei joined them at the table and he handed Kenny a serviette to wipe up the tea he'd coughed everywhere. "If Tyson doesn't want any meat, then leave him."

Raising an eyebrow at the contaminated egg sandwich before him, Kai pushed the plate over to Tyson and drunk his coffee again. "There, you can have egg and bacon now." He stated sarcastically, making Hilary laugh.

"See, Kai just said you can eat meat and he won't take it personally..."

"Max he didn't say that." Hilary regained her self control and she smiled at him, "But trust me, Tyson will eat his meat again when he's ready. He's not one to say no to a meal."

"So you're saying Kai still will take it personally?" Max tilted his head, "I just don't like Tyson looking so down."

"Oh, get a grip." Kai slammed his mug down onto the table impatiently, "I did not wake up to be bombarded with this immature shit. Lent is now over, so that's the end of this discussion."

A slight smirk then snuck up into the corner of the Granger's lips as he thought about a proposition for his rival. "Kai, to put everyone out of their misery. Will you eat half of the bacon sandwich with me?" Tyson picked up the plate and held it out to the captain – encouraging him to take half.

All eyes then flooded to Kai and he twitched uncomfortably. He didn't see the point of this exercise, but he reached out his free hand to take half of the sandwich. "Fine, but after this, don't expect me to eat it again." Kai snarled, giving in to those puppy eyes that his rival were firing at him from the otherside of the table.

"Done." The Dragoon wielder then took the other half of the sandwich and he placed it to his mouth, "You go first."

"Pft."

Hanging his head down low with disgust, Kai just closed his eyes and took a bite of the warm breakfast. Tyson soon mirrored his captain's actions and he shoved the sandwich into his trap anxiously.

And with every chew the jaw performed, it released the chewy meaty goodness that the two had been avoiding. Tyson's pupils widened and Kai's muscles tensed – they both were enjoying it, but Kai couldn't ignore the fact that he was eating a slaughtered animal.

"Oh man, I have missed this." Tyson announced, demonstrating that he was embracing this ritual of eating meat again, "Rei, get that frying pan on, I need another one. Ooooh this is just…. what's that word you use Max?"

"Orgasmic?" The blond American then cheered with joy and he jumped up from his seat. "I will cook you another sandwich dude. Oh, I'm so glad you're back!"

"I think you better make Kai some more sandwiches too because he's almost licking his plate." Hilary stated, pointing to the Hiwatari who was licking his fingers clean. "I knew you both would last long as vegetarians. But nice try guys, I admire you both."

* * *

 **A/N:** Done, dusted, finished! Little A Granger has finally completed this story and she couldn't be more happier with the result. Thank you so much guys for following and supporting me, I know I say this all the time, but you really do keep me going and I will do absolutely anything for you :) - Granger. P.S: I'd make a list of whom to thank, but it would be unfair because there will be more people reviewing this in the future. So I will just be sending out messages (when I get 10 minutes).

However, there are bigger projects on the way, seriously, guys, you cannot miss all this stuff that's happening. I seriously cannot wait to show you what I am working on with people from all across the beyblade community (on fanfiction and tumblr). More details will out soon, but ideally, people from all across the beyblade fandom will be contributing a chapter to this GIANT story that fate will decide for us. If you wanna get involved, comment, message or stalk me on tumblr :). Loads of people are already onbaord, so you'd be a fool to miss out guys. Speak soon and thank you for your time~ **Ann**.


End file.
